The present invention relates to a vehicle seat having upholstery arranged on an upholstery support of the bottom portion of the seat.
Generally, in known vehicle seats the upholstery arranged on the upholstery support of the bottom portion of the seat is arranged in such a manner that in the front half of such bottom portion, that is, the portion at which the thighs of the user are supported, the seat is capable of being compressed to a relatively great degree, but is, in fact, compressed by the load exerted by the thighs to only a relatively small percentage of the total compression. In an accident, the user will often slide at least somewhat forwardly in the seat, and it can, therefore, happen that the upholstery in the front half of the seat may yield to such a degree that the user will slide through beneath the safety belt and be strangled thereby.